life is hell get over it
by kyelmarsh
Summary: this is the story of stan marsh and his friends as they find out the world is not as they have always know it to be. and stan marsh and his partner Kyle marsh are trying to figure it all out so from now on to them it's you're born life's hell and you die.
1. seeing the truth  YA RIGHT

Chapter one [Stan's pov]

…...

"You won't get away from us" shouted Kyle as he ran after the kishin he and I had been following "come on Stan" yelled Kyle holding out his hand.

"Ya ya" I said as I jumped up with my hands in my pockets and changed in to my bastard sword form falling in to Kyle's hand.

As Kyle griped my handle with both hands he stopped and held me up right.

"Now Stan it's time" said Kyle his voice as serious as it could ever be.

"Are you sure you remember what happened to butters and Kenny" I asked Kyle as he continued to stare at the fleeing kishin.

"yes I'm positive now let's go"

"Soul resonance"

…

"wow" I said as I sat up in my bed holding my head from my crazy dream and not only was this dream utterly mad but it was repetitive it's the only dream that iv had for almost a month now. For some rezone I knew I should tell Kyle he's been asking what wrong for a long time now but he's my best friend I should have told him a long time ago. However I still had many questions that I needed answered one what was that beast I saw two why were me and Kyle chasing it three how did I change in to a sword four what was soul resonance and five was this happening to anyone else?

Well when I got to school I pulled Kyle aside and agents my better judgment told him about my dream and the entire time he kept a strait serious face listing carefully to every thing I said.

"Well Stan the only thing I can think of is to ask our parents and I say our because you're dream sounds just like the one I had last night and I think we should ask Kenny and butters about it too remember that you said something about them too" said Kyle he was right maybe our parents did know something so after school me, Kyle, Kenny, butters, and cartman went over to my house and sat my parents down to talk.

"no this can't be happening to my own son why did it have to affect him too" said randy as he put his face in his hands in sadness of what he had just heard.

"now don't be like that randy we knew this would happen someday it's in our blood that Stan would become a weapon and you know it the best thing we can do know is tell hit the truth and the best way to do that is by demonstrating" said my mom as she got up and so did my dad I had no idea what was going on until my mom rose her hand the way Kyle did in my dream.

Just as my mom raised her hand my dad changed in to a great sword and swirled in to her hand.

"Holy shit" was all I could say as I saw my mom holding a huge sword in her hand that used to be my dad.

"Watch your mouth Stanly now you see your dad is a weapon and we didn't want this to happen to you we were hoping you would become a mister like me and Shelly did but judging from your dream you are a weapon like your father and Kyle is your mister. Now let me just say it's a good thing that you found your mister so soon it took your father months to find me" my mom said as my dad changed back in to a human.

"… ok now I have even more questions one what is a mister and two what do you mean Shelly is one too" I asked as my parents sat back down.

"Well you see there are many things in this world that you don't know about. So im going to break it down there are weapons, misters, kishins, witches, and humans. Weapons are humans that can change in to different weapons and this is normally hereditary and is passed down from father to son or mother to daughter. Now misters are humans who can match soul wave lengths with a weapon if the wavelengths don't match the weapons can't be held or used. Kishins are humans whose souls have become stained and impure from madness and evil and can never go back. Witches are extremely power being who use the magic to completely disregard all law and seek power and anarchy. And well anything you need to know about humans you can learn from your teacher. However from now on all you boys are being home school and will be taught how to use weapons and souls by me and the other parents but for now it's time for bed so all of you go home and I will call you're parent and tell them what's happened. Good night" after my mom was done with her explonashin I went up to my room and passed out hopeing that all of this would go back to normal the way it always did here in our quiet mounten town of south park.

…

Ok im just trying this out and seeing if I works I hope people don't hate it because im trying my best ok not realy im like totally half assing this whole thing but still it's not as bad as I could be.


	2. changing, killing, and other things

Chapter 2 [Kyel's pov]

…

Ok what I know so far is that I'm a mister or something Stan can change in to a weapon of some sort and I'm supposed to hold him … wow my life is fucked up. Anyway me and some other kid's have to go to Starks pond for training or something because we need a large area or something. So anyway the kids coming are me, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Tweak, Craig, bebe. Wendy, and clyde. So it might be fun.

When I first showed up Stan's parents made me and Stan hold hands and stand in front of everybody to give a demonstration.

"Now come on Stan just like we did yesterday ok close your eyes and just do it" said Randy to Stan. Stan groaned and pinched his nose but then glowed and became a giant sword like in my dream but despite his size he was really light.

"Good now Kyle swing him around a bit. Oh wait here ya go bring out the cage" and just as Rand said his wife got a cage and from it a something on a chain came bursting out it must have been a kishin. As the chain was relisted Mr. and Mrs. Marsh set up some kind of shield around me, Stan and the beats telling us to kill it.

"What are you insane look at that thing it has big teeth huge claws and is five times bigger than me" I yelled stupidly getting the kishin to see me and get in to a crouching positing.

"Yes it dose but you have Stan remember" said Sharon pointing tto the big sword I had completely forgotten about. I didn't see how I was lifting it or how it felt just right in my hand and I didn't have time the kishin came lunging at me before I could react Stan did and forced himself up to stop the claw.

"What are you doing Kyle fight it don't worry I'm right here with you" looking at how easily Stan stopped the beast I grew more competent and held Stan firmly in both hands lifting him ready to fight. The kishin had the same Idea and jumped I ran under him and slashed up word he wasn't destroyed but he was hurt so he was slightly limping as he ran for me and Stan.

"Now die" I yelled as I swung Stan down word on the kishins head making it swirl up in a tornado of darkness leavening nothing but a red orb that randy had explained were kishin eggs.

"I have to eat that" said Stan half of his body coming out of the sword and pointing at the red orb looking discussed. But still reached and put it in his mouth and ate it before shivering.

"Was it bad" I asked.

"No it doesn't have a taste but the way it slimed down my throat was sickening" said Stan changing fully back. "But I do feel stronger."

"yes Stan you are stronger for every soul you eat you will get a bit stronger and If you get 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul you can become a death scythe or in your case a death sword" said Randy "I hope you be able to do what I never could ah my son the death sword" said Randy tears of joy appearing in his eyes.

"Well class what you just saw was Kyle and Stan killing a kishin now the next thing we have to do is important we have to find out who is a weapon and who is a mister so everybody line up and let's see.

So everybody but me and Stan lined up to see if they were a weapon or a mister and it turned out like this Cartman was a weapon he changed in to a hammer. Next was Craig he turned out to be a mister for tweak how became an extending lightning lance spear thing for the next round we had Wendy and Bebe who wanted to go together and became body armor Wendy became the upper and Bebe was the lower there mister was Clyde. Butters could transform himself in to a whip and was wielded by Kenny so in the end we had a good looking team except Cartman didn't have a partner.

"well now that's all for today we want you all back tomorrow for sparing practice that was the only kishin we had so from now no you will just have to fight each other and don't worry about you're parent like we said it's a hereditary thing trust us they will already know about all of this" said Sharon as all the kids got up and left.

"Hay Kyle me and Butters want to fight you tomorrow is that ok" asked Kenny with butters next to him smiling.

"Sure but we won't go easy on you so be ready" said Stan as he patted Kenny on the shoulder.

With all that Kenny and Butters left with their arms around each other's whist's.

"Hay Stan is it ok if I spend the night with you" I asked my partner holding his hand.

"Uh sure fine by me" said Stan blushing.

"Good" and with that I smiled and pulled us closer as we watched the sun set over Starks pond I knew this was the begging of something wonderfull.

[Else where in south park]

"Darkness darkness pitch dark…blackness arrows" and from nowhere arrows of darkness came and shot ten apples out of a tree hitting the dead center every time.

"this is amazing now to get the pussy comphormists"


	3. just fk my life wih something hard ok

chapter 3 Kenny's pov

...

well now there were very few thing i was sure of in this world anymore and even fewer things that protand to me or the ones i cared about like for one shelly and my brother are comeing home trying to find a wepone to partner up with. two evrye body but me was takeing this whole wepone mister thing way to seriosly. and three this one is a bit hard to say becuse you see i dont like talking about it but someone is out to get me well not just me but all myfriends too his name is trent boyet and ont only that he esckaped juvy and is comeing here. how did he get out you ask well it wasent for good behavyour no he's a wepone a pole axe and now on top of that yes as if a sicopathink killer wasent enufe apparently the goth kids have gaind some kind of dark magik and are calling them selfs witches. ... fuck my life.

"Kenny come on we have to meet up with Stan and Kyle for our sparing match were all heading to Starks pond" said my wepone/boyfreind/lover/roommate after he moved out of his parent house to come live with me. i lazaly got up and brushed my self off now you see i dont like fighting very much but will if nessasery and on top of that i will fucking kill you when i want to. so we headed over to our training grounds Starks pond where we met up with evry body and on sight Stan and Kyle strarted the fight so i just gused thay had been pracktising.

Kyle kept swingin his basterd sword boyfrind Stan like a mother fucker as i backflipped and cartwelled out of the way as Butters changed in to his whip form.

"come on that the best you got" i yelled from the top of a tree ans i lashed at them with butters and i got a few good hits on them too like on the sholder, back and knee. however they werent done they cut down the tree i was standing on and leped at me getting a good sized cut on the back of my leg and my back.

"not bad but here's something i lerered" i said and used my good leg to propel my self away from a swing and looped Butters around a tree in mid air. so i did a u turn with Butters helf and got a good kick on Kyle's face sending him flying.

"well now not bad Kenny but youre going to have to do better to beat us" and i knew he was right ... but at that moment we had bigger probloms.

"darkness darkness pitch dark blackness aroows" and then all the kids took cover as hundreds of aroows poured from the sky down at us i used Butters to pull me, him, Kyle, and Stan under a thick tree. when all the aroows were done falling we looked and saw they were not in the ground but standing not to far away was girl goth or i call her girl goth becuse i never botherd to lerne her name mabye i should ask Stan some time. but anyway she was no longer fat in fackt she was very thin still wearing all black and the black was a dress and she had her signitchure fag in her long ass filter.

"evry one it's a witch get her" yelled Cartman and we all ran at her but thats what she was expeckting an dshe jumped doing a 360 in the air and looked down at us.

"blackness aroows" she yelled and sent more of them our way clyed was the only one who dident take cover as bebe and wendy coverd him litarly as an armor and he was able to get a good hit on her face.

despite my natchurle attatude i did pay attenching to sertin things in class like the best way to kell a witch is with soul resonance whitch i knew how to do.

"Butters remember what i was talking about last knight" yelled over the croud of kids and the costed air splitting waile of the aroows showering over us.

"ya but that's dangeris remember very dangeris" said butters still in whip form.

"i dont care it's the only way nobody else can do it and we arnt strong enufe to take here on with out it" i said trying to convince my partner.

"... ok but be carefull" said butters as he began to glow and so did i.

"now" and evry body even the witch girl goth looked over at us.

"soul resonance ... chang of heart" and butters slowly morphed from a normal whip to an even longer meattle whip with electrisity and stadic comeing off from evry where.

"is that butters" asked kyle shocked that we could do something like this.

"no you puny fools im proffeser chaos" said a deep voice from inside the whip. now we were ready and i leeped out from the tree and lashed at the witch.

"darknees tendrals" and from the ground shadows shot up with amoazing speed and acted like a whip for my enamy i dident have much time i could allready fell my power draining from holding profeser chaos my body wasent used to resonating yet.

"come on boy cant you hold out a little longer" and in that moment i wanted to say something totaly bad ass like "i dont fell a thing" or "please this is nothing" but the truth was no i couldent and i fell to the ground beofre even getting in one hit after that evrything went dark before i saw Stan and Kyle jump up from behind the witch to strick then ... nothing.

...

lol yay done with another chapter. btw i had to restart my laptop so at this moment i do not have microsoft word which helped me with spell checking so when i get it back i will fix all of this for spelling and grammer but ontel then im going to have to ask you to deal with it. btw at the end there is going to be a secret chapter that i will only send to whom ever can find the secret code in my story that will be in evry ending note starting now so there ya go something to look forward to if you find the secret code dont post it as a revew send me a pm and if yoyre right then i will send the secret chapter if youre wrong i will ... well tell you you were wrong and let you get on with youre life yay end of note.


	4. you know french?

chapter 4 [butters pov]

Εάν οποιοσδήποτε μπορεί να διαβάσει αυτό τότε να μου στείλει ένα pm του τι im σας πω. stanly έλος 3000 είναι ένα άρρωστο στρεπτό fuck

there ya go.

...

i was just siting there when i hered the news with Kenny on top of me kissing my neck however Trent is kind of a mood killer so we stoped much to Kenny's disapointment.

"oh my god oh my god how could this happen. he's a wepone i cant believe _this __comment il s'est-elle ? Combien de temps dire qu'il est ici ? qui est son mister ? et..." _i rambled on.

"**Butters**"

"what"

"... you know french"

"... i took a class but you wouldent know that as high as you were all the time in high school" i said as i calmed down and started speeking english again.

"well anyway we have to go fight him and his dark mister" said Kenny sliging a bag over his sholder filled with apples and bottled water.

"how far is he and who is his mister" i asked clinging to his arm.

"about two days away and ... shelly stan's sister apparently they have the same soul wavelangth go figure then again they both hate us all" said kenny as he got dressed in the new battle sute he made.

by the way we all made new battle sute's we made them after the witch attaked so we had better protechin. Kenny's was light flexable and a thin bronze. the one im putting on is a thin skin tight silver looking matterial that can deflect shadow aroows.

"well then were off" i said as i grabed my hello kitty bag and fillied it with the same thing as kenny and something special for the fight agenst Trent. now we set off on our first mission it's so exsiting so he's far away with the strongest menest girl i know who happens to be related to Stan the basterd sword ... i wonder what there up too.

[Stans pov]

"Kyle what are we doing again i wasent realy listing" i said as we started walking to just out of town to th grave yards.

"were here to mate our friend" said Kyle as he held up a bag filled with 30 difrent flowers.

"paying our respeckts to the dead please not that im like that or anything but there dead and we have other things to do" i said still folloing my mister.

"were not here for that but tell me this who was the son of satin and who was his only friend" asked Kyle as he stoped in front of a grave with the name Pip on it.

now i understood but just as i got confused again there was a fire from where Kyle set the flowers and from the fire spouted damine holding pip in his arms.

"hello demonic sythe mister pip and his wepone damin" said Kyle bowing and then punching my head down for not doing the same.

"hello sword mister Kyle basterd sword stan" said pip as he sat up in damien's arms and then gently toched his foot to the ground and stumpled before damien cagut him.

" be carfull youre not used to walking on solid gound yet take youre time" wisped damien in the british boy's ear. pip just nodded and kissed damine on the cheek before he lifted him up in his arms again.

"thank you" he said as he started relaxing.

"now Kyle why did you call us" asked pip as he got his head back up and looked like he was stugaling to breath.

"we have witchs and ... other enimes who are trying to get to us we need youre amazing power youre gods in hell" said Kyle and i could not belive what i was hereing. i knew pip was strong if you pissed him off and damein was the son of the devil but still there was no way they were gods.

"well then just tell us where to go and lets go"

[trent pov]

"come on shelly you have to hit harder" i said in my pole'axe form.

"shut up im doing the best i can" said shelly who had gotten extremly hot over the years.

"whatever come on we need to work together to win" i said as i changed back to human.

"so that's what you two can do" said a small chiled with a knife in his hand. "and you think im just going to let you go off and use that to hurt my brother hell no" said the little boy in the darkness.

"who are you little one and why do you stand in my way" i said as i walked forward a step before felling the presents of his strong soul.

"me well my name is not importent but me and my helper here are called the shadow" said the small figure holding up his knife. "now die!"

...

lol so any way end of this chapter so ya thats about it.


	5. skull Fing yup it's just that funny

chapter 5 [pip's pov]

BTW εάν θέλετε να ξέρετε τι του Pip Ωμέγα επίθεση είναι αθάνατο hunter

and yes i do plan to put all my first note's in greek deal with it.

...

we were well on our way to our destinasin by now in fact we were only about five minouts from it and the whole way Damein would not let my feet even come near the ground. the reasne we got here so fast was becous of Stan when Kyle said he got tierd and we sould rest Stan peard over in my direcktchin and mimicked what Damein was doing. since Stan and him dident get tierd as easely as me and Kyle so we hadent stoped once and all of us were full of energy.

"so what exsacktly were you told Kyle" i asked my temparary fighting companyin as we slowly drifted close enufe to speck to each other.

"well first we were told that Shelly had gone off with Trent as his mister, then we were told that Kenny was heading there too, also we were told to get you too to help ... well we were told to get help, and finaly something i dident want to know but my brother Ike has went to stop him too with his weapon kinder goth or George" said Kyle all in one breath yet somehow i got all of it.

"well ... ok anyway were here" i said as we neard our destinashin however i dident like what i saw there was the bleeding body of a small boy and a boy the same hight as him whereing only dark clothing.

"oh my god NO" Kyle shouted out as he leaped out of Stan's arms and ran to his younder brother. when Kyle reched him he sighed with releif that his brother and his partner were still alive just unchonchis.

"such a cute little boy i almost hurt me to do that to him ... almost" said a deep voice comeing out of the darkness that surounded us and i saw soon it was Trent who had Shelly standing behinid him.

"you sick BASTERD" yelled Kyle as he grabbed Stan and ran after Trent who changed and landed in Shelly's hands who as if it was nothing stoped Kyle's strick even with added force from Stan. i looked in to Damein's eyes and he nodded his head and changed in to his scythe form.

"well then it's about time i placed my feet on the ground" i said hoping from one foot to the other stretching his leg's out.

"dont push youre self my love if you must then go but be carefull" said Damien with concern in his voice. i had to cosentrat on what was going on now so i stepped forward one step, two steps, three steps, and then in one more step i lunged my self forward clashing Damein agenst Trent along side Stan. i was useing the force of the scythe to keep my feet off the ground luckaly i was an expert of mid air fighting so i grabbed hold of the pole-axe handdle and i pushed up and swung down spiraling Damein forceing Shelly to back up away from Kyle.

"now i dont want to fight you but i will if i have to so if you want to keep you're arms and legs attatched to youre body i kindly sugjest you leave now good sir" i said pointing Damein at Trent however my leg's were slowly weakanding and turning to jelly.

"Pip you know you cant stay long here so dont make youre time shorter by pushing you're self" said damein "at best if you dont do anything to extreme you should have 10 min ok. after that you're soul and body will be dragged back to hell i told you we dident have long" and i knew he was right so if i only had that much time i better make it count.

"well i dont realy feel like leaveing in fact im staying right whare i am and im going to kill you all" said Trent as he grew a bit bigger from the power he was putting in to him self. "so bring it on fenchy" after that i completly blacked out but from what Damein said it went something like this.

"...im pas les français vous malades mère fucker im going de vous êtes intestent inférieur et l'utiliser comme un préservatif comme je fornacate avec crâne Ouré"...

"...what" evrye body asked.

"IM GOING TO SKULL FUCK YOU" i screemed as i leped up and sliced down just barly missing Shelly's head and frantictly spun hitting Trent out of her hands. now was my chance with him spiraling out of controle.

"now Damein it will send me strait back to hell be we have to do it now ... SOUL RESONANCE" and then without hesatachin my partner sent all his power to me and i multiplyed it and sent it back in an endlisse sycle of power that formed what i like to call our Δ form.

"WITCH HUNTER" and i swung as hard as i could hitting Trent right in the center sending him flying when i looked back for shelly she wasent there.

"well they got away" said Kyle then looking at me and gasped.

"ya i know Kyle i have to go now but remember to call me when ever you need me but next time bring something besides flowers to offer ok" i said smileing as i was draged back down to hell to my and my lovers home in the seventh lair of hell.

"well well well what do we have here one mister and wepone team awake one unchonchis and the other just vanished in thin air now i can finaly bring all you comphormists what you deserve"

...

lol end with a witch again well if you call a boy with dark powers that of a witch a witch but anyway yay a good soul attake and it gets even better next chapter yay.

btw here are pic's of stan and damein in wepone form well sort of.

stan : .com/images/332777/roman_war_sword_

damein : .com/image/dark%

there you go.


	6. knifes and blood kind of go together

Chapter 6 [Ike pov]

…

When I first woke up I had no idea what was going on all I knew was that George was by my side still out. I looked around and saw … something I wish I hadn't my brother being hit by something and sent rolling across the ground to my feet. I looked to where to hit came from and standing at the top was (red Goth) with a knife in his left hand and his right hand had blood dripping from it.

"Oh my god" was all I could get out before he saw me looking at him. He just smiled and started to slowly walk towards me I swiftly shook George to wake him up lucky for me he's easy to wake.

"God can't help you now little one now share the fate of the sword mister. _Bleeding frenzy bullet"_ said (red Goth) and from his bleeding hand shot out about 30 small orbs of pure red blood. George woke up just in time to jump out of the way with me and back up about five steps.

"Come now don't be like that just stand still and die for me ok" smiled (red Goth) as he lifted his hand for another volley.

"Fuck no" I said "come on time to fight" and my partner complied and changed in to his bloody knife form. As he shoot his second volley I noticed something that should have been easy he was panting and turning pale. He seemed to tip back and forth like he was lightheaded and dizzy he was really draining his blood just to fight me.

"Stop moving dame it … stay still you basterd" he shouted as he released a third volley for me to easily evade as he franticly tried to hit me. He was getting despite he stopped his bleeding attack and just ran at me with his knife however his was just a normal knife. George easily knocked the small blade out of his hand and got a good stab in his gut be he kept coming.

This guy was relentless as he ran at me again unarmed and I got two cuts across his chess I could have sworn I saw a smile. And he kept coming and coming until he was cut nearly everywhere but he was laughing like my knife had only ticked him.

"thank you Ike I would have never been able to reach all those spot's with my knife I'm glad you were here because now I can do this … _bloody body armor" _and as he said his blood stopped dripping and started to form an armor around him that looked a lot like Bebe's and Wendy's.

I still went for him but he didn't move as George was repelled agenst his armor and was pushed out of my hand (red Goth) punched me in the gut as hard as he could with thank god was not too hard. So he had been in pain he was just a masochist so even if it wore down his body he loved it … witches are seriously fucked up.

"You can't hurt me now nothing can pierce my shell" exclaimed my new rival as he laughed.

"well I don't know about piercing but I can pick you up and smash you agenst a rock will that do anything" said a enchanting voice as I saw two figures walking up the sand {yes btw they were in a dessert this whole time} "after all you might need the help to stand after I'm don't with you anyway" and I saw them my new heroes Kenny and Butters.

…

Ok there ya go I know it's rushed but hay wtf I will make the next chapter better but at the moment I don't have much to work with so bear with me until the next chapter ok btw if you want to vote on who's pov it should be during the chapter go ahead because I have no idea.


	7. the dance of WORLD OF PAIN

Chapter 7 [Kenny's pov]

…

The very first thing that crossed my mind when I saw what happened was "_oh this guy is so fucking dead"_ looking back at it I see … I was right. As soon as I got there Butters changed in to his whip and I was on him like a wolf going after a guy smeared in sheep blood. And hay the funny thing was he was covered in blood and I was wherein new dog musk [don't ask].

So needless to say I was kicking his ass like he said his armor could not be pierced however there was nothing stopping me from wrapping Butters around his waist and flinging him anywhere I could.

"Come on that the best you got I could beat you blind folded you bleeding pussy" yelled Kenny as he was swinging (red Goth) over his head and smashing him the ground. Now I had been doing this for about 7 minutes so it was getting kind of booring.

"you want a real fight then how's this you shit head" yelled (red Goth) and he stood up from his last slam and ripped Butters off of him. "Die mother fucker _curse of the vampire"_ and his hands started to glow red and he ran straight at me which gave me no time to get Butters to me fast enufe to stop him. I expected him to punch me but he just jumped and placed his hand on my neck almost instantly I could feel what he did he stole my blood and I fell face first to the ground.

"well well well was all that big talk before just talk or do you still think you can beat be when a single touch and drain you of nearly half the blood you have in your body." said (red Goth) as he slowly walked closer to my body that I could not move so I laid there un moving and just as I figured I was done for I realized my whip was no longer in my hand in fact Butters had come out and stood in front of my body with a angry look on his face and his arms raised in defense.

"Swear t if you hurt one hair on Kenny's head I will fucking kill you. I will rip off you're arm's and leg's and shove them up your ass then I'll take your body and throw it a bath tub full of razor blades, salt, and lemon juice. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME" and in that moment I realized I do not want to be on Butters bad side however that did not stop the witch.

That was his first mistake was getting closer within kicking range I say this because that's just what Butters did he jumped and the first kick was fake but the second one hit (red Goth) in the side of the head. His second mistake was getting back up then Butters ran over and once again kicked him in the face but this time upwards sending him in the air where all hell broke loose. Butters jumped up and first kicked the witch in the side braking off some of his armor then kicked him higher braking of the back of his blood armor. Before ether I or (red Goth) noticed all of his armor was gone and Butters and he were 30 feet in the air before butters heel dropped him back down to earth with earth splitting force.

But if you think that's as much power as Butters has you're wrong I later found out he was secretly talking all sort of fighting classes but for now we have to find out the final mistake. Once Butters started walking back to me (red Goth) got up and cut his hand.

"_BLOODY VOLLY SHOWER" _and that my friends was his last spell why you might ask well just as the blood was raining down on Butters he started dancing like he did to the song kissy kissy avoiding every single drop and slowly getting closer and closer to (red Goth) who finally realized he was dead. Just as Butters was close to him he twirled on his hands in a circular form repeatedly kicking (red Goth) in the face then locking his leg's around his neck shoving him to the ground then finished him by retching down and braking his neck with one quick twist.

I was speech less as Butters walked over and slumped me over his shoulder before going over to Ike and George who he made cling to his back. Then we found Stan and Kyle who followed us Kyle in Stan's arm's and we headed home.

…

"_So they we able to kill red ay"_

"Yes my lady but they won't stop girl or me I know it"

"_Well you should hope so if you want to live as for them they will come to face the wrath of panda"_

…

End of chapter yay hay Im pretty sure you were expecting Kenny to kill him weren't you yes that's how I originally planned it but then I decided to give Butters the spot light this time btw panda is a character made by my brother so ya.


	8. getting all the Fucked up

Chapter 8 [kyle's pov]

Btw in this chapter some fucked up things are going to happen **ICameISawIFailed please don't be mad but I'm using something you did sorry it's just because I'm bored and I need to give them something that will make them WHAT THE FUCK.**

…

Well today was a normal day or as normal as it gets here in South Park even more so now that there are the witch's and the kishins all over the place. Anyway I woke up to day felling three things sleepy, blissful, and very sick why did I fell like this well one I always feel sleepy after just wakening up don't you. Second I had just had the most amazing sex with my lover Stan last night, and the last one … I really don't know.

So I got up went to the bathroom then went to make breakfast and lucky me nothing attacked me on the way down so I just decided to make so eggs, and toast. However as soon as I got down the stairs I felt noshes so I ran to the down stares bath room and hurled up last night's dinner keeping my now straitened hair out of the way. And went to make the food Stan soon coming down the stairs.

"Hello beautiful so what are you making … and what is that on your lips" asked Stan looking at left over vomit that had solidified on my lips.

"oh it's nothing I just threw up a little … now that I think about it this has been happening every day for a while now" I said placing his food on the table however when it came to my heath and well being nothing else mattered to Stan not since Trent had come back about a month ago.

"…how long is a while Kyle" asked Stan his face serious and I wonder why did he think I was coming down with something.

"Um one or two weeks ago maybe why" I asked back hoping he would tell me why he seemed to be so worked up over nothing I felt fine.

"Well um wasn't that the same time we first started having … sexual relishing" asked Stan still alluding me on wtf he was talking about.

"Ya so what?" I asked now really confused.

"Well my dad told me a story one day about how new misters and weapons are … made" said Stan as I was starting to get the urge to strangle him for not getting to the point.

"Well you see in order for new mister and weapons to come in to the world it's kind of like the way a normal human dose however misters and weapons aren't as picky with the gender they come out of. A mister baby can be born from even a Gay couple however they don't age like normal baby's do they grow with souls kind of like becoming a death scythe however all you need is one witch soul and that's it" said Stan and I admit id take a bit for me to get what he was telling me before it clicked.

"Wait are you trying to tell me I might be pregnant with our baby … ha … hahahahaha" I said falling on the floor crying from laughter.

"You don't believe me do you Kyle" asked Stan coming over and helping me up.

"no Stan I do believe you it's just a lot to take in and I'm also so … happy do you know how long iv dreamed about you and me having a kid but I never imagined it would really be our kid" I said hugging Stan who smiled and hugged me back.

"well ill call our parents you call up our friends and then we give the good news" said Stan clapping his hands together and getting out his cell phone while I got out mine and in only three and a half hours everybody was hear and knew what the fuck was going on.

So after everybody left except our parent's we decided to learn more about this baby thing and we go the whole story and from Sharon and my mom so I knew it was true.

"ok so it goes like this like Stan said all you need to do is collect one witch soul however you need to do it in a nine month period and also the gender of the witch you kill decides the gender of your baby which will copy your soul instead if your chromosomes. And normally its other trait is determined on whether or not it's a human or mister who holds it of chores we only know that from non gay once so yours could go either way. So now you have to be careful with your new bundle of joy, hope, and unstoppable power" said Sharon.

"Wait what was that about power" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Oh ya that reminds me I should tell you that no kishin or witch will want to get near you with this in you one because they know if you get a witch soul then it will be born and also when its inside you nothing can hurt you like you have a big shield around you but rely it's only the babes soul protecting it's mom or in your case feminine dad" said my mother.

"ya thanks … so anyway all I have to do is find one witch get its soul and boom baby" I asked holding out one hand to Stan and still holding my stomach with the other.

"Well no you see as soon as the soul is absorbed the babe with start to grow up and form but at amazing speed so you will have about one hour to get either home or a hospital so no it's not just as easy as soul, boom, babe trust me if it were you wouldn't be my only birth child Kyle" my mom said before checking the time seeing it was midnight and we were all very tired and besides might want to get to sleep anyway we have a big day tomorrow. For tomorrow there were so many things to do pick a gender, pick a name, find clothes, and of chorus we can't give up fighting kishins now can we were would be the fun in being invincible when there's nothing to fight.

…

"My lady we have word on Kyle the sword mister apparently he's now baring a child inside him"

"_Well then looks like we have something to look forward to. I can't keep Kyle alive so we need that child born as soon as we can Kyle shale not stay the way he is. And after the little demon is out of him il kill it and him"_

"_Yes my lady we can deploy a witch in one week now about the other one Butters"_

"_Is he baring one too?"_

"_No my lady at least not yet however he did murder Red luckily he didn't take his soul so we can bring him back however he is amazingly strong"_

"_Yes I can see that … be gone I must thing for soon they shall all fell the pain of Panda"_

…

Lol so how was that if it made so say WTF it successful now in the next chapter if you want it to be Stan's pov type SandKlove in a R. if you want it to be Butter's pov type Hellokitty. If you want it to finally be Cartman's pov type holy shit holy shit I can no longer see the sun holy shit. ok


	9. hot monkey love and lung cancer

Chapter 9 [cartman pov]

…

Well here I was traveling the world in search for a mister … I just hope he's not black … or a Jew … or ginger, or poor, or fat. So by now I had been traveling for three days and I had just reached … north park.

"God dame it I'm never going to find a mister" I said panting as I fell on a park bench next to some guy wearing a red sweat shirt. He looked really familiar as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up blowing his smoke all around us not that I cared.

"So kid [suck's in smoke] looking for a mister [suck in more] well then I'm guessing you're a weapon and yes I know this because I am a mister. [Once again sucking in smoke] I left home a few years ago to find a weapon but never did [ok by now he has lung cancer ok] so what kind of weapon are you anyway because I might be able to hold you [really wtf flick the fag in to trash setting it on fire]" said the strange kid in orange.

"Um … I'm a hammer" I said scooting over a bit. Then the kid held out his hand to me with a smile.

"My name is Kevin nice to meet you" he said as I grabbed his hand … wait did he say Kevin the same Kevin who ran away from home … Kenny's brother they were both misters?.

"You aren't related to Kenny are you" I asked as I got a bit closer to him and he got to get his first good look at me.

"Oh my little brother Kenny ya and are you by chance Eric" he asked pointing his finger at me half heartedly.

"Yup that's me so you said you were a mister" I asked still holding his hand and pulling him closer to me.

"Yes so want to go try it theirs a nice back ally over there" Kevin said pointing his head over to the right and getting even closer.

"ya lets go unless you're scared" I said getting in closer to him our faces almost pushing together.

"I'm not scared are you" he asked now our foreheads touching.

"Oh lets go make sweet monkey love" … wait what did I just say?

"… um ok fine by me but first let's go train you as a weapon" he said backing up a bit and looking confused and walked me and him over to a back ally.

I still was trying not to talk as he grabbed me around the waist and I changed in to my hammer form. He held me effortlessly and swung me with ease as we destroyed everything around us [not much]. In the dead of night we were down with about two or three strategies that I didn't like but still when he said he sensed a kishin nearby.

"ok Eric let's kill this kissing then go back to my place with whip cream to lick it off your body" he said mockingly as I humped and changed so we were faster and ran after the enemy. We reached the monster in little under three minutes and as soon as Kevin saw it he changed his fighting style was different and the kishin came after us at full speed. It didn't take much to get it away from us in fact it only took one hit on the chin to send it up and we jumped and crashed it back down so hard we broke the concrete under it and hit again and again until it tripped Kevin and got back up. However as he was falling he still swung me and got it in the face before he used his left hand to push himself up and got the kishin again.

"Come on hit it again" I shouted putting out as much power as I could in to my mister.

"Only if it turns you on" he said putting more power in to me and I could feel it coming.

"More power we need to use 'it'" I said pushing out as much power as I could and then some.

"you got it lets kick some ass" said Kevin sucking n the power and lashing it back only to get more in our cycle of power. "Soul resonance" I could fell his power thrusting its way inside me and I gladly took it all in before sending it back 100 fold.

Before long I was changing form.

…

…

"_**frenzy crazy hammer"**_ I grew longer and the head got big enufe to block out the moon as I swung down killing the kishin … and everything within 30 miles of where I hit.

…

…

"Well now" he said as I changed back and he held me in his arms pulling me closer to him. "Let's go back to my place … and make sweet monkey love" he whispered kissing and dragging me to his place where I had the best day of my life.

[At the apartment]

"YA FUCK ME FUCK ME YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH"

[The rest had to be censed out and I am deeply sorry]

…

"My lady we have news it aperies Eric Cartman has found his mister and at this moment are and I quote 'making sweet monkey love' … ya"

"_Good this is starting to sound like a good fight is coming … so how is Kyle doing with the child"_

"Well besides the fact the his partner Stan doesn't grasp the concept of invincible he's fine and looking for a witch every chance he gets"

"_Well if he wants a witch … we will send him one we need that baby born as soon as we can … revive Red and send him after all the others forgot to take his soul"_

"Yes my lady"

"_Well Kyle … Cartman you are both about to fell the temptation of Panda"_

…

Yes another chapter I hope you liked it my first Eric chapter so why don't you guy's tell me who you want the next chapters pov to be in … even one of the miner fighters ok.


	10. the fallen angle falling again

Chapter 10 [Stan's pov]

…

I was feeling a bit jumpier then normal as Kyle and I were running after a kishin who was still running away from my untouchable lover. It had been about three weeks since Kyle figured out he was pregnant and there for invincible so he was taking this chance to get all the kishin souls he could. However every day he got weaker but that wasn't the worst part the day after we found out about the baby my mom had to bring this bad news to me.

…

"_Stan if I were you I would get that witch soul fast you only have about maybe 7 ½ months" my mom told me grabbing my arm and keeping me from going up stares to my Kyle._

"_Why we have plenty of time and not only that what's the worst that could happen if we miss the dead line" I said shacking her off me and smiling but then she grabbed both my arms and stared at me._

"_Stanly marsh do you want Kyle to die!" she yelled shacking me back and forth at the word die my body froze … Kyle die … no … how._

"_What how. Why would he die what's going on" I asked still concerned and now freaked out beyond all belief._

"_Stan if you don't get a witch soul inside of Kyle before the dead line it will suck his soul out of his body and kill him taking his life and then it's own as it die's inside of him" she said calming down as I started to hyperventilate and my heart started beating like a jackhammer. _

"… _Ok so all I have to do is get him a witch soul before the dead line right and then he will be fine right" I asked felling like I was going crazy._

"_Yes sweaty don't worry even if your father and I have to help we will get that soul" my mom said giving me a hug calming me down a bit before I went up stares and cuddled to Kyle like he was the only thing keeping me on the ground._

…

"Ok Kyle lets go we have to find a witch fast" I said as we ran after our target. As the kishin jumped up he was quickly lashed down so I knew our friends Kenny and Butters finally showed up. They have been helping me with Kyle since they found out mainly Butters.

"Yes there here" said Kyle jumping up to a roof to see what was happening and saw Kenny only two roofs away lashing the beast down and keeping it at bay while me and Kyle ran to it.

"Now come on Stan" he yelled as he ran at it but he gasped and collapsed to his knees letting go of me and holding his gut. Seeing this I changed back to human and Kenny came over leaving the kishin with Butters. As soon as we reached him Kyle coughed up blood and got back to his feet panting.

"It's getting … away Stan we … have to go after … it" panted Kyle as he got back to his feet and ran after the kishin that had slipped away from Butters. As me and Kyle ran after the kishin I got this sick sense of da-ja-vo. I had seen this before me and Kyle running down a long row of houses chasing a kishin this was my dream but now it was so much clearer now I never saw that Kyle was sick in it.

"You won't … get away … from us" shouted Kyle as we ran after the kishin "come on Stan" he panted holding out his hand.

"Ya … ya" I said trying to convince myself to go with my dream and I could tell Kyle had his mind on it too. Did he know that it was going to be like this did he know he was going to be hurt?

"Now Stan it's time" said Kyle making his voice as serious as he could in his condition.

"Are you sure look at yourself and you remember what happened to Butters and Kenny don't you" I asked Kyle as he stared at the fleeing kishin.

"Yes I'm positive now let's go" he said building up all his power. I knew he was invincible on the outside but what would our power do to him? When Pip was limited his sent him straight back to hell … would it do the same to Kyle.

"SOUL RESONANCE" with Kyle's and my own words coming out my form started to sharpen and elongate to about 30 feet long and sharp enufe to cut concrete in half without hitting it. I was also becoming thinner and easier to swing until I reached what I was supposed to a 35 foot katana that could cut any substance in the world without even trying.

"HEART OF THE FALLEN ANGLE" … what did Kyle just name our resonance?

I didn't have much time to think about it as I was swung so fast I was down, to the side, throe the kishin, and back up to Kyle before even one second had passed. And I wasn't done yet apparently Kyle wanted to turn the thing in to sushi because I was swung about 99 more times before I turned back and we both fell out of the sky. … Wait when did we get up there?

Anyway Kyle had only stopped because he had passed out and we were now plummeting at about 50 MPH and gaining every second from about 30 feet in the air. As we fell I reached for Kyle grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to my body and I face my back to the ground just in time to cushion Kyle's fall … with my spine but the shake did wake up Kyle so don't worry I didn't get out of this one without a rant about how he was invincible.

…

The next day [Friday]

…

"Well how's the back Stan" my mom asked as she walked thru the door with Kyle by her side.

"It's actually healing pretty fast … why is that anyway" I asked as my mom helped me sit up.

"Ya know I'm glad I only have to tell my kids this I hope you remember all of this for your kid because I'm not re-re telling all of this" my mom said but with an amused smile on her face.

"You see a weapons body knows it was made to fight there for whenever it is damaged it puts all other things aside like eating and drinking and etc so it can focus on healing that's why you were able to sleep so well. It was because you weren't bothered by anything but getting better but that's also why as soon as you're done heeling your going to be super hungry ok Hun don't worry about it too much you should be up and running by… Sunday" my mom said then whispering something to Kyle before leaving me and Kyle alone.

"So Kyle that was pretty stupid of me wasn't it" I asked smiling as he crawled up next to me in bed.

"Yes it was" he said then giving me a kiss "thank you" and then he laid his head down on my chest and we fell asleep together like that … strange way to sleep.

…

"_Well well look at this Kyle has amazing power it won't take long for him to take out Red you did send him out right"_

"Yes my lady he was dispatched about 3 days ago he should be there any minute now and he has your orders to attack Kyle not knowing he pregnant"

"_Good then that child will be out of Kyle rendering his helpless and then I will deal with the matter myself"_

"Are you sure my lady that you want to leave? You haven't left hear in over 30 years"

"_Well then … it's about time I stretch my legs Kyle Stan prepare to fell the madness of Panda"_

…

Yet another ending to yet another chapter I hope you all liked so to recap this chapter one Kyle will die if he doesn't get a witch soul soon two Kyle and Stan together make super sexy awesome power and three Panda is finally going to be reveled [GASP] reed more to find out what happens next.


	11. who the Fuck are you

Chapter 11 [Butters pov]

…

Today was the same as any other day we killed kishins, we helped Kyle, and hell me and Kenny even went back to our place and had sex on the ceiling [don't ask how]. And every this was amazing that is until 'he' showed up and started destroying everything that stupid witch and not just any witch no it had to be the one I had a personal vendetta agents. But wait I killed him in the dessert not too long ago sure I didn't take his soul but who revived him they can't do that by them self's.?

"Oh hell no this bitch is dead" I said rolling up my sleeves but was stopped by Kenny who pointed up at the witch and I saw he had something to say.

"Bring out Kyle the basterd sword mister and his partner Stan I have been sent here to bring back his head" said Red cutting his hand in ether antisapashin or preporashin … or maybe both?

I was about to just tackle him but I saw Kyle run up with Stan in his hands full speed with a look of hope, hate, and … something else I could not put my finger on maybe it was relief.

"Yes there he is looking at you I honestly don't know what she sees in you but I've been sent here to kill you so that's what I'm going to do" said Red getting ready and pointing his bleeding hand at Kyle getting ready to attack.

"Fuck you gothic bitch!" yelled Kyle jumping up to Red Goth swinging Stan above his head building momentum for his strike.

"My newest attack _bloody sniper"_ with his spell cast his blood built up to one point in his hand and shoot out with intense speed and aim aimed right at Kyle's eye. As the bullet moved forward to its target Kyle could not move away luckily he didn't have to as the hardened blood bullet shattered ageist his cornea not fazing him at all.

"FUCK YOU" roared Kyle slashing down and just barely missing Red Goth who jumped back at just the right time to doge his attack but sent himself right in front of Craig and Tweak.

"My turn" said Craig stabbing Tweak forward getting Red in the leg then slashing his back before the Goth jumped up and over the pair but then was punched back down by Clyde, Wendy as his arms, and Bebe as his legs.

"You won't get away fuck head Bebe switch speed to 7 and strength to 3" said Clyde getting ready to run.

"Aright adjusting settings speed currently at 5 along with power" said Bebe controlling herself to change.

"Wendy set strength to 10 and defense to 0" ordered Clyde now running to where the Goth was smacked too.

"Got it changing equilibrium to the specifics to go all out" said Wendy as she got a bit bigger as she changed her form to Clyde's orders.

"Come on Kenny we have to help too lets go" I said and me and Kenny ran after the Goth too well we were more using my whip form to swing from street lamp to street lamp.

"Speed now at 7 / strength now at 10" said Wendy and Bebe and a smile stretched over Clyde's face as he dashed forward at about 130 MPH smashing right throe buildings instead of jumping over them. However Red was pushing himself forward with his magic to keep away from the mister.

"You won't get away from us come on Tweak let's do it" said Craig spinning Tweak above his head.

"Ok just hurry he's getting away" said Tweak gathering his power sending electric currents all over his form.

"SOUL RESONANCE MASTER BOLT" Tweak changed in to a real lightning bolt that was about 5 times longer than the average javelin and Craig tossed him in to the sky where he controlled the sky to strike at Red Goth. Soon after his normal bolts missed tweak shot himself down on the Goths head paralyzing him and changing to his normal form and running back to Craig.

"Try running now bitch" said Clyde now right next to the Goth and got in a good punch in the kidney making Red spit up blood.

"Now drink it" ordered Clyde shoving the Goths head in the pool of blood … he didn't like that very much.

"Fuck off" said Red twisting his body to kick Clyde in the face and sending not too far away but off his as me and Kenny propelled from the sky and wacked him in the face.

"Good job Butters now twist around him" said Kenny to me and I did as I was told however he meant for me to go around his middle but I went around his neck.

"Kenny I want to resonate now" I said and Kenny did as I asked and he charged up his power as did I felling my other self take over.

"SOUL RESONANCE PROFESER CHAOS" said Kenny and I felt my sanity slipping away from me as Chaos took over my mind also changing my body to its longer, stronger, electrifying self.

"Now fell my wrath" I said as I sent my powerful shock waves to my enemy making sure he couldn't move as Kyle went in for the kill.

"Now you vile beast of burden. OFF WITH YOUR HEAD" and Kyle swung Stan down at just the right angle to take off his head ending that battle.

"_Well well so that's the power of an immortal_" said a strange soothing voice that caressed my ear drums and sent me back to my original form.

"Who is that" [Stan]

"What is that" [Craig]

"Those are the most perfect boobs I have ever seen" said Kenny looking up and down the beautiful woman's body.

"_Well my little Romeo" _said the woman as she basically floated to Kenny which I must say pissed me off [who the fuck does she think she is coming on to my man.] "_My name is Panda" _… [oh that's who … wait who's Panda.

…

LOL another chapter done btw Kyle's baby will most likely be born next chapter unless you want it done later also I'm wondering if anybody has good names for the chapter instead of just you know chapter one chapter two if anybody wants to come up with some names fell free to tell me I'm all … eyes I guess so ya just tell me what YOU want.


	12. the death of panda and some others

Chapter 12 [Kyles pov]

…

Well I know what you're thinking if we were bad ass to the point of doing what we did to red Goth then Panda shouldn't be a problem. … You would be dead wrong.

"Get here!" shouted Stan and then we ran after Panda [ignoring the Goth witch soul] which looking at it now was kind of stupid but anyway back to the present.

"Dame that witch is fast" said Craig as he and Tweak ran after her trying to get a stab in but utterly failing just as me and Stan were with Slashes and Butters with his kicks because Kenny is still in boob shock. So needless to say we couldn't get to her as she back jumped from house to house.

"Maybe for you but not for me" said Clyde as he was slowing himself down just to talk with me so I knew if anybody could reach her it was him. However that wasn't the problem Panda had a lot of fight in her so Clyde had to keep Wendy at DEF 8 and ATK 2 just to keep from dying and Bebe at SPD 4 and POW at 6. So he was hitting the ground hard and pushing himself forward like a comet at 150 MPH but his punches might have well have been feathers gently stroking her velvet skin.

"Dame it" Clyde shouted as he ran after Panda murderously he was building his power and so were his weapons they were getting ready to resonate and if Panda lets that happen then she's in big trouble but she didn't seem to be bothered.

"Now Bebe, Wendy time to activate"

"Right/right" both parts of his armor said still going as fast as before not losing a single step.

"SOUL RESSONANCE"

"Perfect equilibrium"

"All stats set to ten/full power now active" said both Bebe and Wendy as there armor started to shine so as his speed went up he looked like a real comet. And as the shimmer dispersed his new armor was a mix of gold and black with spikes coming off the shoulders, knees, and anywhere else they could fit.

Now not only could he keep up with her he was faster and he could attack and he was going at mock ten prepared to hit her square in the face but she had other plans.

"Rejected" was all she said as Panda bitch slapped Clyde out of the way and almost literally rolled magic around her fingers.

"_Bamboo forest rising"_ and under Clyde thousands of sharpened bamboo spikes shot up and well … you don't need to know the rest but at least Kenny was now fighting with Butters as a whip and not only that he was professor chaos so he had a longer reach but his power was draining fast.

"Ok Kenny find a way to restrain her … dame it we need more help" I said as I stopped where I was and Stan changed back to normal.

"Kyle there is one person who can get her and I think you know who" said Stan and for once even if he didn't say it directly I knew who he meant the only one strong enufe, fast enufe, and smart enufe to stop Panda … Pip.

"But we need something to use to get him here and I don't think more flowers will give us enufe time" said Stan.

"Well thanks to Panda we do have something better then the souls of plants… sorry Clyde" and we grabbed the soul of our friend as ran for the grave with Kenny and Clyde keeping her busy.

When we reached the grave it seemed like it was waiting for the soul and was ready to come fight.

"Now Kyle" said Stan

"Right, Oh soul sent to hell come back to the world of the living to do thy bidding at the offer I grant thy … a soul for a soul."

…

[pip's pov]

…

When I came from the ground I felt very strong so Kyle must have used his friends soul … I'm going to have to get Damien's dad to bring him back later but for now well let's just say it's a good thing my grave was just outside of town.

"Ok Kyle point in the direction and the name" I said as I got out of Damien's arms and took a firm step on the ground without losing my balance. However Damien still insisted on holding my hand to make sure which I didn't mind one bit.

"In the center of town it's a witch her name is Panda" said Kyle and I looked to Damien who swiftly changed in to his scythe form. Which for the record is a long very black handle with a blood red blade which is the color because it is covered in blood.

"Let's kick some ass" my lover said and I swirled him in my hand as Stan came to his human form and held Kyle to the battle field and I just jumped from roof to roof. I saw her almost instantly I stuck Damien in a roof and used him to catapult myself right at her with a single swing I was able to take her by surprise and got her left arm off.

"Well what a nice little scythe you have my boy. Do you mind if I use it for a little bit." cooed Panda with such a soft voice I almost gave in but I held back and swung for her neck the most effective way to kill a witch or so I learned in the underworld.

"Damien time to pull out all the stops just don't use the resonance yet" I said as I kept swinging at her every once in a while getting a good cut in. her power was even greater then I imagined she formed a lance from bamboo and used it to fight me. However soon the others started to get in on the fight Craig was in the air using Tweak to shot lightning at here and Kenny was using Butters {Butters} to try o grab her ankles. Kyle was using a less complex plan and just slashed and hacked not giving her a chance to do anything and that's when we got her not from Kyle not from Clyde and not from Kenny. But from Ike.

"Just die you witch" shouted Ike as he stabbed her in the back of the neck and fell to the ground rolling and looking up then it was time to finish it.

"Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Craig, and Tweak we need to soul link now just lend me your strength" I said still in mid air and without hesitation just like I asked they shot out there power.

"Now fell the power of my beta strike"

"SOUL RESONANSE JINIE HUNTER"

As Damien shifted form I saw what I didn't think I would in Pandas eyes she wasn't scared or angry she was grinning like she had just won even in death as my scythe cut her in half. And Kyle ran to the soul that came from her body but something was wrong with it like it was more than one, Kyle was already grabbing it and looking at Stan filled with Happiness. I looked over to the body of Red Goth to see if I could find his soul and then it hit me Red's soul must have somehow merged with Panda's and if that was the case … shit

"KYLE NO"

… But I was too late.

…

LOL longest chapter ever any way hope you liked sorry it took so long to post and I plan to make the next one shorter also it's just Kyle giving birth and all that oh and if you noticed Pip isn't going back to hell yet YAY so anyway if you have any baby names tell me I already have some but if yours are better than mine ill put them in instead [boy or girl]


	13. births a bitch and a half  yes

Chapter 13 [Stan's pov]

…

Well I would love to say that the birth went off without a hitch and without neither me nor Kyle in pain but my emotional and mental pain as soon as Kyle put that soul in his stomach.

"" screamed Kyle and my first thought was holy shit I have to help him then I remembered my and Kyle's moms words and so I picked him up and ran at full speed home with everybody following me.

"OH GOD STAN I HATE YOU" yelled Kyle and I rolled my eyes I had seen enufe movies about woman getting pregnant and yelling at their husbands just like this and I couldn't help but have a smile stretch across my lips. However there was something that bothered me why had Pip shouted 'no' is there something happening that I don't know about … something that could hurt Kyle?.

"Pip come here" I said and as I asked Pip and Damien came running up to me on my flanks.

"So fell like telling me why we should not have given Kyle the soul?" I asked and Kyle screamed out a random obstinate and clutched his now growing stomach luckily we were almost home.

"Well Stan I might be wrong but I think that Red Goth's soul merged with Panda's I don't really know what that means but I don't think it's good" said Pip and then it clicked if one baby had the power to kill Kyle then what would two do … oh my god.

"Don't worry Stan I could be nothing let's just see what happens" said Pip as we reached the house my mom and dad were already prepared with a room. [How long ago did they set this up?]

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK SOME ONE KILL ME!" shouted Kyle as they laid him down on the bed and striped him down that's when everybody but Pip, Damien, my mom, my dad, Kyle's parents and I left the room.

Then Kyle grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me down [wow when did he get strong … oh ya that's right the baby is still in him] "I swear to god if this baby is not out of me in the next 5 minutes I will kill you I swe … FUCK WORLD OF PAIN" said Kyle letting me go and I saw his stomach pulse and grow bigger.

"Um Kyle you might what to rephrase that to babies … there are two" said Kyle's mom.

…

"Oh my god" said Kyle smiling and rubbing his stomach however as he grew bigger his smile faded and he grabbed me again but this time my hand squeezing as hard as he could.

"Stan talk to me … first thing names we need names GIVE ME SOME NAMES …SHIT" said Kyle throwing his head back and so I started getting some.

"Um ok if ones a boy how about um Tristan" I said and flexed my arm trying to free some of the pain from my hand that I was pretty sure was turning blue.

"Oh I love that name … and if there's a girl?" he asked moving his head to me and sweating like no tomorrow.

"How about Alice" I said trying to remember any female name I had in my memory.

"Oh yes my little Alice" said Kyle as he let go of my hand [thank god] and rubbed his stomach which had stopped growing and now they were getting the babies out and I can't tell you how because I honestly didn't look however it sounded extremely painful however luckily Kyle was in his own world.

"Well it's a good thing you thought of a boy and girl name because you now have a little girl and boy" said Sheila handing Kyle our babies after about 5minuts after the growing stopped.

"Look Stan our little ones Tristan and Alice … we had twins … they were the most pain full thing I have ever had in my body and I love them" said Kyle and I couldn't help myself as I reached down and picked up my son [by the way he was the first born by 10 seconds].

"Well now let's go home" I said shifting Tristan to my right arm and holding my hand out to Kyle who shifted Alice to his right arm and lifted himself up with my arm.

"Um Stan we are home" said Kyle with a smile stretching across his face and then kissing me which I loved but soon stopped as I stared in to his eyes and then his face showed his shock.

"Oh my god Stan you didn't and was it the one I saw" said Kyle as he nearly jumped with excitement.

I stared in to his eyes, grabbed him by the chin kissed him passionately and then whispering in his ear "Let's go home"

…

Well not much but still and thank you for the names even if I only used one. So anyway next time on life Is hell get over it Kyle and Stan have some big things happening as do Pip and Damien and find out even more about Panda my she rest in peace … or not.


	14. some coplications in our growning family

Chapter 14 [ike's pov]

…

Hello my name is Ike and my brother just had twins it's so exciting I just wish I knew how they came out of him? But now I and my partner George are visiting my brothers and his boyfriend's home for the week end. So this is when it starts two babies and 19 year old Stan an 18 year old brother and a 12 year old me.

"Hay there bro were hear" I said as I stepped in to my brothers new house with may I point out was not really big but not small it was a nice old blue house with white shutters on the widow and a smoke stack on the far east side. And that was only the outside the inside was even better all of the walls were painted a nice new leaf green and a nice big red carpet and an orange swirl pattern on the ceiling. … ya there colorful.

"Hello Mr. Marsh Mr. Broflovski how are you and where are the kids?" asked George lightly lowering his head at them when saying their names.

"Hello were doing just fine thank you and there up stairs in there cribs" said Kyle walking over to a couch signaling for us to come in. So we did and we saw Stan walk down the stairs with a walk-y talky like thing must be a baby monitor.

"Sup guys so you're staying here for the weekend well ill make the guest room. By the way Pip and Damien are combing over too so don't be surprised when they show up" said Stan setting the monitor on a side table and then cuddling next to Kyle on the couch to watch when in Rome.

"Well ok George and I are going to go train so weal be back in about an hour or two" I said pushing my semi-Goth boyfriend out the door. And we went off just behind their house in their big ass back yard and started training.

"Now SOUL RESONANCE bloody murder" and then George changed from his knife form in to a machete now I was ready not to fight but to test how long I could stay like this.

30 seconds and I was still felling fine, one minute and I'm still good, 2 minutes and I'm getting a slight ringing in my ears, 3 min and now I'm a bit light headed, 4 min I'm stumbling by standing still I can't hear and my eye sight is going black, 5 min I'm totally out cold and George reverts to human and lifts me in to the house and puts me in a bed.

[Out cold for 2 hours]

"Well hello there sleeping beauty" said George and then leaning down and giving me a kiss "how was your nap" my lover asked pushing the hair out of his eyes and behind his ear.

I propped myself up on my elbows and shock my head before smiling and hugging him. "It was amazing" I said then he helped me up and we went down stares where Kyle, Stan, and the kids where. However I was in for a shock.

"Hay guy's … what's wrong" I asked looking around and saw Stan with his face in his hands and Kyle staring out a window without a single look on his face. Tristan and Alice were in his arms nothing looked wrong but as I got closer I felt something …

"A WITCH WHERE IS IT" I shouted and grabbing George but neither of Stan nor Kyle moved why weren't they moving then I started looking for where the witch soul was coming from. I then found out exactly what was wrong and where the witch soul was coming from.

"Alice" I whispered then falling to my knees and that's when they knocked on the door both Stan and Kyle were in too much shock to move so I went to the door to see who it was. It was Pip and Damien and they let them self's in and as soon as they stepped in the door a look passed his face it was the sense of the witch but then he just looked pained and upset so he must have known about Alice.

"Well this is bad" I said sitting on the couch looking at the sleeping Alice then my vision went to Tristan who had just woke up and was pulling at Kyle's hat playfully until Stan who finally started moving picked him up.

"So that's what happened I knew something was wrong" said Pip as he sat cross-legged next to Damien who was rubbing his hair. And Kyle still holding Alice continued to stare out the window.

"…She knew" he whispered out "that's why she was smiling she wanted this to happen now her soul is in MY baby girl" said Kyle no longer trapped in his own world.

"…I don't care she's still my baby girl and I'm not going to let anybody hurt her even if she is a witch" said Kyle tears appearing in his eyes as he pulled Alice protectively to his chest.

" Kyle you know that they won't let you all witches must be destroyed" said Stan walking and sitting next to Kyle.

"What are you saying Stan are you just going to let them take her to be killed" accused Kyle looking at Stan with a hurtful look.

"Of chores not I'm just saying if we're going to protect her there's going to be a fight … are you ready for that fight?" asked Stan scooting closer to Kyle.

"They're not getting Alice even if I die they won't lay a single finger on her" said Kyle looking down at his daughters sleeping face. "not a single finger"

"Are you sure you can do this" asked Stan

"Please tell me Kyle isn't going to have to choke a bitch" said Kyle smiling at Stan who got the point quickly and just held Tristan next to Alice who was just wakening up.

As soon as Alice's eyes fluttered open Kyle let out a gasp at the sight but not one of happiness but of shock and fear. I looked over and saw that Alice's eyes were two different colors one completely white the other pitch black.

"Oh my god" whispered Kyle as Alice looked at him then rubbed her eyes and they changed to a light green.

"Well if we're going to fight for her we better get ready" I said getting up earning a smile from my brother he was probably happy he had someone standing behind him.

"Well as long as I'm here I'm obligated to help you so I'm in too" said Pip Damien standing up next to Pip putting his arm around him. Well were slowly getting a nice army hear to protect little Alice.

"Ok come hear my little one" said Kyle holding up Alice who reached out to place her hand on Kyle's head then closing her eyes and falling once again asleep.

After a bit I saw Pip and Damien walk out the door in to the back yard and I could only barley make out what Damien was saying by reading his lips. He was on one knee in front of Pip holding something up from a little black box that sparkled in the moon light.

From what I heard after he handed Pip the shiny thing he said "be my Little human sacrifice, do my kisses burn?, do they take your breath?, you've got a lesson to learn now, I'm the kiss of death" then Damien moved in and gave Pip a long crimson kiss that would go on for all time if not for the fact that Pip had to breath.

"Well now looks like we have another little family starting up" said George putting his arms around me and he was right. And now we were going to have to fight to keep that family in tack but if that's what we have to do we will. And no one will stop our family ever.

…

Yay another finished chapter well not much I can say but anyway I hope you liked this one. lol


	15. youre lucky you dident take my roses!

chapter 15 [butters pov]

...

well we were finaly getting a good team together but I think we might need more almost all the parents are trying to get to Alice but today we dont need to woory about that becuss well ya lets just say Kyle haveing Stan's baby pissed off one persone in paticuler.

"WHAT" yelled Wendy as i told here the news about Kyle. "Kyle and Stan had a baby" and then it looked like her head was about to explode.

"Um well they had two" i said slightly backing away from Wendy as she clenched her fists and after about 5 minuts i was at Kyle and Stan's home telling them about how Wendy was comeing to try to kick Kyle's ass.

"Thank you Butters ill stop her" said Stan getting up from next to Kyle holding Tristan in his right arm easely (when did he get this strong).

"No Stan" said Kyle getting up still holding Alice and makeing Stan turn around. "if she wants to fight me then i'll fight her" said Kyle and then Kyle [still holding Alice] went out and waited for Wendy. Stan trying to talk him out of it the whole time but Kyle held strong to the fight.

"There you are it's time i put you in you're place man stealer" said Wendy stoping about 5 feet from Kyle.

"Hello Wendy nice day isent it" said Kyle smileing at Wendy as Stan pinched his nose and the rest of us gatherd around to watch the fight.

Wendy started the fight by runing at Kyle changing her arm's to her wepone form and aimed right for Kyle's face which still had a nice smile on it.

"DIE YOU BASTERD" shouted Wendy but was backwords, mid-air, roundhouse kicked in the face sending her about 10 feet away.

"Um Kyle do you want me to hold Alice" said Kyle holding out his hand.

"No im good just get me my mp3 player ok" said Kyle and as Wendy was getting up he was putting in his earphones and finding a good song to kick Wendy's ass too.

"Found one" said Kyle clicking on im so lucky lucky and then Wendy came running and screeming just as the song started.

_you can fool yourself_

_i promise it will help_

_now every single day_

_i just want to hear you say it_

""

missed punch: Wendy

face kick: Kyle

_laughing through the day_

miss: Wendy

kick: Kyle

_thinking you are never boring_

Wendy kick's and misses Kyel spin kicks and gets Wendy in the gut.

_speeding through the night_

Wendy is catching breath as Kyle watches a Alice with a strong sence of love and protection.

_mabye you not count the morning_

Wendy screems and makes a grab for Kyle's neck but Kyle crouches and spin trips Wendy.

_theres nothing you can do to keep it out_

Kyle punches Wendy in the chest area makeing her gasp for air.

_theres nothing you can do just screem and shout_

Kyle brakes Wendys leg and she screems out in pain but keeps fighting "DAME IT STAN IS MY MAN" she yelled

_liveing for today but you just cant find tomorrow_

"I'LL KILL YOU" and Wendy lunged for the still smileing Kyle who just dashed to the right and got a heal drop on Wendy's sweet spot. (witch is just a little to the left of the lower spine area)

_talking 'bout but it never stops the sorrow_

Wendy is makeing a mad dash for Kyle who is back jumping at rapid speeds still holding Alice as tears go down Wendy's face

_there's nothing you can do to keep it out there's nothing you can do just screem and shout, saying_

and then Kyle started singing as he kicked Wendy's face in witch was being pushed further and further beond recegnishin.

"_Im so lucky lucky im so lucky lucky_" said Kyle as he once again got Wendy in the chest but this time with his foot earning a laugh from Alice as Wendy spat up blood.

"_Im so lovely lovely im lovely_" and Wendy went in to a rage and punched down barly missing Kyle but makeing an earth quake of magnatude 6.

then Kyle was behind Wendy in seconds and got a kind of chop on her neck sending her in to a sleep.

"Wow good job Kyle" said Stan walking over next to Kyle.

then Kyle shot his hand down and grabbed Stan's groin. shocking every body.

"THIS IS MINE THIS IS WHERE MY BABY'S COME FROM" said Kyle loudly then letting go and started talking to Alice quietly.

"Well that was ... intresting" said Kenny as he put his arm on my shoulder and watched Kyle and Stan sit on the grass holding the kids.

"You know the two of them are thinking of leaveing for a few years they asked if we wanted to come or not there saying anyone who wants to protect Alice can. so what do you think" asked Kenny putting both his hands on my shoulders as we sat down in the grass a few feet away from Kyle.

"Well i dont Know who else is going" I asked leaning my head on his chest as he petted my hair watching the sun set with a nice gurgle from Wendy every now and then.

"Well there's Ike and George and Pip and Damein so far thats all if were not going" said Kenny. I ponderd this but wanted to change the subject.

"Kenny do you love me" i asked and he smiled and grabed my hand lifting me up.

"Let me show you how much i love you" said Kenny and he took me over to starks pond.

Then Kenny sat me down on the nice red bench and got down on one knee.

"_roses are red and violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you_" sang Kenny pulling some thing out of his poket.

"_dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

_"dum di dia di da,dum di dia di da,dum di dia di da"_

_"_Come pick my rosses" i said as he pulled out a ring and slid it on my finger and i slid my self on to him.

{makeing out vigorasly}

"_sweet from the flowers, honey from the bees, i've got a feeling, i'm ready to release" _sang Kenny as i slid my pants and underware off.

"_rosses are red and violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you" _Kenny whisperd in my ear as i removed his pants.

"it' invisoble but so touchable, and i can fell it on my body, so emotional_" _I sang out as I started takeing off our shirts.

"im on a ride on a ride im a passenger, i'm a victim of a hot love messenger_" _i sang as me and Kenny became one_. [lol]_

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"the only thing he said was"

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

me and Kenny were both panting and singing as i thrusted my self up and down on him.

"_and roses are red" _shouted Kenny as he reched my prostate.

{hot love makeing}

"come to me baby please fulfill my wish, show it to me truly show me with a kiss"

"_roses are red and violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you"_

"it' invisoble but so touchable, and i can fell it on my body, so emotional_, _im on a ride on a ride im a passenger, i'm a victim of a hot love messenger" then Kenny sat got up and pushed my back to a tree as he continued to thrust in to me as i wraped my legs around him.

"_dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"the only thing he said was"

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, these rosses are red"_

Kenny would not let up as we continued to share this moment together the pashion unimaginable.

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"the only thing he said was"

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"AD ID AID ID MUD, AD ID AID ID MUD"

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"DONT TAKE MY ROSES "

Kenny thrusted harder i could fell it going up and up.

"_dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"the only thing he said was"

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da,"_

_"_and roses are red"

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"the only thing he said was"

_"dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da, dum di dia di da"_

"my roses are red"

_"oooh oooh oooh yeah"_

"ad id aid id mud, ad id aid id mud"

as i spoke the last part of our song we came together in more way then one and we fell out of our tree (yes we got on a branch of the tree) and panted next to each other.

"I love you" said Kenny wraping his arm's around me tighter.

"I love you too" I said kissing him once again before we got up and went for a nice swim.

[back at the house about 20 minutes later]

we arived to find every body packing to go and Tristan and Alice in warm clothing still not leaveing Stan or Kyle's arms for anything like if they let them go they would disapear.

then Kyle came up to me with Stan "so Butters Kenny are you comeing" asked Kyle as he leand forward awating my responce.

"Well i would have to say _"

...

well im ending it there so this chapter is like the one where i asked who you wanted next so if you want Butters and Kenny to go with the group then put roses are red in a R or if you want them to stay behind then put im lucky im lovely in it insted oh and here are the urls to the songs. oh and if there are spelling erores sorry but i had to restart again so ya no microsoft word with spell check if someone wants to beta for me just ask but ya im doing my best.

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=wu2jm FAyW14&NR=1

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=wQQnq MEQg7E


	16. moveing and other things

chapter 16 [cartman's pov]

...

Well ... my life just sliped in to the seventh layer of hell it's been three months since Kyle and Stan left with there kids and of chores they had to take others with them. for one they took Kenny and butters and they took his little brother and his wepone i think Wendy and Bebe stayed but Craig and Tweek went. Now im not sure if he was a wepone or a mister but Token went too and some other kid i dont know the name of but he was blond like butters.

"this is so boring, Kyles gone so i cant rip on him for being a jew. Token is gone so i cant rip on him for being black. And Butters is gone so i cant rip on him for being gay" i said to Keven who opend one eye to look at me as we sat on the same bench we met on.

Keven leaned in closer to me and scooted closer wraping one arm around me "whats wrong with being gay my little love monkey" he whisperd in my ear and for some resone i blushed.

I scooted closer and placed my head on his musculer chest and wraped my arms around his waist. "well not gay like us but well you know he's just a fag" i said planting a kiss on his neck.

"well ok then anyway there have been alot of kishin killings all over since that witch atacked. so we have to get stronger both of us" said Keven lighting another smoke.

"Fine well what was that new move you wanted to learn" I asked backing up a little but keeping my arms around him.

"It's called heart stoper i push about 50% of my power in to you in one quick burst and slam you in to a kishins chest then when there on the ground I push out the rest and slam there chest again. all you have to do is take in all the power and multiply it kind of like soul resonance but you dont send the power back and forth to change you're form" said Keven then flicking his smoke of in some direction.

"OH GOD MY EYE" some one shouted from the direction of the cigaret flick.

"Ok then let's go" i said and we got up and went to train in the wood's not to far out and as we walked Keven told me he still gets updates from Kenny he said they were now liveing in chicago for the next two months. They will have to move again when the others find them. I asked him why he dident just go with them he said he realy dident care what happend to Kyle's little girl but he wasent going to try and kill her.

[3 hours later]

"well we got that one at least kind of right" said Keven lighting yet another cig (are you trying to get cancer).

"Kind of we murderd about 30 trees" I said changing back to my human form and sitting down next to him.

"Ya oh by the way we were invided to go to my little bro's wedding next week so were going to chicago for a few days" he said shocking me to the point of almost pissing my pants.

"What do i care of a stuped fag's wedding" I said but when I did he tenced up and crunched up his cigaret.

"We are going i havent seen my brother in over two years and i have missed out on a lot but i am not going to miss his wedding gay or not he's my little bro" said Keven getting up and walking away.

"If you're not comeing that's fine but then you'll be left without a mister for about a week" said Keven walking back and offering me his hand.

"... Fine but im not going to like it" i said grabing his hand and pulling my self up and started to walk with him untel we reched the apartment and started to pack.

[in Chicago]

"So this is our house for the next week" I said sitting on the king sized bed while Keven was getting ready to see his brother to tell them were in town.

"Well im going out be back in a little bit" he said opaning the door. "see ya latter" he said walking out.

"Well ... fuck" i said sitting up and dusting my self off. looking around the room i relized i was bored out of my mind so i went out too.

"hopefully i can find something to do with my time in this dame place"

...

well yay btw soon you will see yet another Witch and the main kishin and if you want me to introdus them in the next chapter then put ... ya no what just tell me you want them in but i'll tell you there name's now. but im also going to start workingon some old and one new fanfictions so it might take a bit for a new chapter to come.

Kohala, and Nomad.


	17. bad news in chicago

chapter 17 [kenny's pov]

...

Today was slow kyle and Stan stayed home with the kids ... again they dont go out at all anymore so they send me and Butters to get every thing they need. hu but anyway I guess they're just trying to protect the kids after all they need it or at least Tristan dose. Alice has these ... moments when ever she's in danger it's like the Panda in her soul come's out to protect the body she fell once and her eyes glowed. If that wasent enufe to freek you out right there then she levitated and landed on her feet soon going back to normal and falling on her butt crying.

So now I finaly got them to go out without the kids saying i would watch them and that still took hours just to get them out the house. But now i was in the role of Mr. Mom Butters wasent even hear he went off with some Bradly kid and so im stuck hear alone with two kids. Lucky for me they stayed quite for the most part they only cryed when they needed to be fed which wasent very often and slept. For the brifest moment i wounderd haveing my own kid but i knew that would put Butters in pain so i pushed it from my mind.

"Well this is easy and sooooooo boring" I said as i looked over the couch to see if the baby's were still asleep which they were. after about an hour of doing nothing there was a knock on the door I sat up and opened it seeing Cartman and my brother Keven.

"Sup bro' we came for the wedding im glad you're finaly settaling down" my brother say'd walking in to the house wakeing up the babys as he came in.

"would you be quiter please im trying to be a good baby sitter" I said.

"Oh ok sorry but anyway ya when are you and Butters getting together pemanently" he asked sitting down on the couch, streching out his arm's around Cartman who also sat down, and kicking his feet up on the little table in front of the couch.

"Next week we allready hae every thing planed and ready now we just have to wait for the opening at the church" I said holding both Tristan and Alice in my arm's. "So is that the only reasone that you're hear, to see you're little bro get bonded to another boy" I asked as he got up and took Alice out of my arm's to help me take care of them.

"Well no not realy im also here to help protect this little bundle of love, cuteness, and magic death" he said looking right in to Alice's eye's. "And to tell you ... he's comeing you know the pole-axe guy and his mister the piano throwing bitch" said Keven handing me a photo of Trent boyet and Shelly training and if I wasent mistaken Trent had gotten a lot bigger and Shelly a lot buffer.

"Dame. well we knew that Pip and Damein hadent killed them but there getting to strong to fast at this rate nothing will stop them from getting to us" I said frantikly now sitting down on the couch.

"Not only that" He said.

"OH GOD THERES MORE" I yelled

"Yup im not sure but I felt something that was very close to the power of a witch's soul when I enterd this town. and now I know it dident come from Alice" he said holding her up.

Wow I never knew my brother had this good of a sence about him he always did act kind of strange when he dident know some one was watching him. and now on a side note in my head i was wondering what he was doing so close to cartman I knew they were wepone and mister but did every team get together like we did or was it just the ones in south park?

Just as I was about to ponder this further Kyle and Stan came in the house instintaniusly going for the kids. They looked like they had a good time going out together so i think the date went well. Yes even thgohe they are the only ones of us with kids they are also the only ones not marred kid of backwords kid of. but they were thinking about it we keep telling them to do it since there always so happy together speeking of which thats going to change soon once I tell them about Trent.

[one hour later]

"So he's comeing back" Kyle asked holding Alice just a bit closer to his chest.

"Well no we never sayd that but he is getting stronger and so is Shelly" I said holding up my hands.

"Yes true but you never said he wasent and what other resone dose he have to get stronger ... what other resone dose he have to live for by now" said Stan holding Tristan with one arm now.

Now they had me it was true but now we knew what was going to come down a nice big 3-way war if not 4-way including the other witch's who still hated us for killing Panda. there was us the once protecting Alice from all the mister's who wanted her dead seeing as Panda's soul dident disintagrate like it was suposed to inside of Alice. then there was Trent and his one man army oh him and Shelly and mabye they would find more since there were alot of peapole who dident like us.

This was getting way out of hand there was no way we could keep them all back and off of us we were being attaked from all sides. Not only that the Witch presence my toldme about was true I could fell it too and it was getting closer no matter how slowly.

"Well ok lets try to simplafy this ok so every body gets it. first there is us and our team of me, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Cartman, Keven, Ike, George, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Tweek, Token, Bradly, Pip, and Damein. Thats good but then there are the others mainly our parents who are trying to up hold the laws and slay all witches. then we have the other witchs who are known by there code names of Red, Tall, and Girl then last but by far nat least we have Trent and Shelly the team army" said Kyle drawing every thing on a chart for us all to see.

"Well then" said Stan smileing. "Let the war games begin"

...

ya there ya go another chapter sorry about spelling and grammer and btw im going to try to slow dow with the time jumps and try to slow this fic down ok. anyway besides the whole bug ass battle comeing up I have nothing for side story to slow this thing down so if you have any idea's tell me and if i can i will put them in thank you for reading my worthless pile of crap of and fanfiction.


	18. the kiss of death and the smell of mint

chapter 18 [Dameins pov]

{1/2 smut}

...

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER" I shouted along with Pip as he swung me at the kishin who had been tararizing a randome part of chicago. as far as i knew me and Pip were on watch duty looking for and witchs or even worse Trent boyet and Stan's sister. we knew that they werent in the area yet but we still do feel a witchs presents thats not Alice so right now were surching for them and killing kishins all in one.

And it dosent help that the witch army in on the move also along with the wepone and misters from south park there was no way to get out of this without blood sheed. I think that evrey body on our side has a good chance of liveing but i know that if we kill anybody on the other side it would tramatize one of them. But that was the least of my problums my dad wants me back home along with Pip he sayd that we dident need to spend so much time with mortals but at least he was no longer calling Pip that one french boy.

"Hay Damein are you ok" Pip asked setting me down so i could turn back to my humanized form.

"Oh ya sorry just deep in thaguht" i said walking over to the kishin soul and eating it felling my power increse.

"So how many souls is that" Pip asked walking over to me and jumping on my back as we started jumping from roof to roof getting back to the house.

"About 573" i said still amazed i could remember of the top of my head.

"Oh ya. so why can you get so many more souls then the others? i mean cant they only get like 99" Pip asked placeing his head on my shoulder.

"Ya thats all they need to get well then also one witch soul but i dont need to becusse i allready have the power of a death sythe i need 999 kishin souls to reach my peak of power to become ... the sacred Shi wa zenmetsu sa seru hito o kami.

"Oh ya so we killed three today but havent found the witch or anything else for that matter" said Pip. "So when do you plan to go back to hell to talk to youre dad about staying up here and getting Clyde back for Kyle and Stan" he asked.

"Well i was thinking about going right after our big day" I said twisting abound to my front and gave him a kiss before we landed in front of the house.

As we walked in every thing was normal all the others had left for the day go to Kenny and Butters and the only reasone i wasent going was becuss it was being held in a church in stead of out side like me and Pip were doing. They should be back in a few hours in the mean time me and Pip had nothing to do ... well exsept for each other which was just what we pland on.

[Pip's pov]

...

Today became the fouth best day of my life as Damein wraped his arms around my mid section and I wraped mine around his neck. we fir together pefectly like a puzzle but even now we both knew we could get closer so we started to strip down and find our way to Kyle and Stan's bed. once there we became imposably close but first he layed me down gently strokeing my hot skin as I strocked his cold skin {Damein is half dead so he dosent have much body heat}.

Our lips found there way to each other almost imediently which dident bother me or him at all however he dident stay at my mouth for long. he was an animal as he started to go at my neck and suck and kiss trasing my coller bone as he hand careessed my ass and leg. i could fell him pocking at my entrence and his member pokeing at my leg so i guess he was preparing me or something but i dident care i wanted him in me now.

I wasent about to tell him that but he almost read my mind as he removed his fingers from my hole and grabbed my legs placeing them behind my head where i held them. Damein dident waste and time shooting his eight inch cock down my hole raw i wanted to screem from both pain and plesher. This was amazing the best thing i ever felt and it olny got better as the pain subsided and the plesher sky rocked straight up.

Soon i felt his going faster and harder and i gasped his name as he hit my sweet spot he seemed to know what happend so insted of stoping and saying he was sorry [like the first time we ever made love] he aimend at the spot again. it felt incredable imposobly absolutly intoxicating i started useing every sence i had to experiance him even further. i could hear my heard pounding and his breath tremboling I could smell the bitter sweet scent of death and vinila along with the scent of our sex. i could taste him when i kissed his neck it was like pepermint and ... sweet tarts i could see his deep red and black eyes look directly in to my soul less pure white ones.

But most of all i could feel him as he reched his climax and of cours i could feel my oun and as he shot his love directly inside of me i shot mine all over both of us.

"Damein ... i love you i dont care if you are the kiss of death" i said then kissing him to prove my point and when i fell back down a bit of my love was still in small strings falling down and spliting.

"I love you to ... my little human sacrafice" he whisperd and kissed my neck one last time before i passed out under him.

...

well that was a short chapter but what ever just trying to find some why to advance the plot but not to much and the best way to do that was with smut so there ya go.


	19. Nomad and Kohala? come on! do we have to

chapter 19 [kyle's pov]

...

Chicago is boring a shit well for me anyway I dont get out much now that I have to take care of the kids and I mean I. Stan hardly dose anything anymore for them well Alice anyway the one we need to truly watch all he cares about is Tristan. im not saying that i dont love Tristan or Stan but he needs to see both his kids not just the one least likely to blow up our house ... again. ever cense we got to Chicago he hasent been the same we dont even have sex anymore we dont talk, we dont cuddle, we dont even hold hands becusse were holding the kids.

And I have to put up with another 4 years of this shit ... or do I

"Kyle come on bring Alice we have to go now!" shouted Stan after looking out the window for instinked i jumped up with Alice in my arms and got a quick glance out the window. from what i saw there was a huge beam headed right for us but i couldent see from what so i did as i was told however insted of heading from the door like him.

"AHHHHHHHH" I yelled and i jumped out the window and the beam shot right over my head {thank god we were the only ones in there at the time}.

"HOLY SHIT KYLE!" yelled out Stan as i jumped even from this angle i could not see the one shooting at us. When i reched the ground i felt the presence of a Kishin to my left and it was close ... getting closer ... closer ... closer ... ... ... JUMP. as i looked under me i saw a handsom man well man isent the right word he looked like a teen mabye about 16 or 17.

His hair was a bleach white his skin almost just as pale he stared up at me and his eyes were the same bright green as mine. he wore a butten up white under shirt that was unbuttend and a black jacket also undone his chest was perfect and smooth or it looked like it. when i reched the ground again i saw he wore nice simple jeans just black tight jeans and he wore no shoes.

"Who are you" I asked holding Alice close to my chest as i felt Stan walk up next to me holding Tristan i could also sence the one who fierd the beam getting closer.

"My name ... is Nomad" said the young perfection but how could this boy be a kishin he dident look like one. just i was about to ponder this ferther the beam shooter who now i could feel was a witch came in to view. She was not like the boy in front of her she was young or looked it but she just felt diffrent and her eyes, Nomad's eyes were soft yet looked like they were scanning me.

This girls eye's they were only a short shade away from red and they felt like they were cutting me like a stake knife in butter. But other then that she looked normal her hair was black and flowed down to her ankles her skin was as pale as Nomads. She was wearing a school girls uniform just a normal black and white with the bow and skirt she also had these triaguler hair clips. as i stared at her my mind wander and to the one place i had been represing for so long ... Panda i tryed to remember what she looked like i wasent realy cheeking her out when i first saw her.

From what i could remember of her she was also pale ... and very naked however her hair had coverd her brests it was long and silver reching almost to her waist. her eye's a deep black a void to eternal oblivion {and i would know ... iv been there} the only thig she wore were a black beaded neckolas with an upside down cross hanging down inbatwwen her brests. on both of her arms she had the same thing only smaller however the this that stood out most about her were the black wings that speud out of her back.

"Tell me mister where is Panda" said the strange girl who looking at it now looked alot like Panda but how did she know her. When i dident speek and only moved Alice closer to me the wicked witch got angry and clenched her fists.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!" she shouted and i nearly jumped back in shock a sister of Panda who was this girl and was she as strong as Panda ... or was she stronger.

"Kohala calm down we will find you're sister" Nomad told the dirl with black hair. "Now may we please know were she is i realy do miss my darling daghter. dont try to keep her from us we can feel her power all around us" said Nomad and if i wasent scared shitless befor i was now this was the guy who helped give birth to Panda the witch now ifesting my daghters body.

"If you wanted to find her you have she's hear but were not going to let you take her" said Stan slightly steping if frount of me and Alice also turned slightly to keep Tristan out of the line of fire.

"And why not she is part of our family" Nomad spoke calmly holding out his hands, i looked over to Kohala to see she had a look of pain in her eye's that soon turned in to hate and then she was staring at me murderasly.

"You killed her ... you killed her and took her soul ... you basterd ... IL KILL YOU!" said Kohala then jumping right at me screeming. I knew i wasent going to get out of this one with out a fight but i could not leave Alice alone becuss unlike Tristan who had wepone blood in him. {so he could merge with Stan when fighting to keep him safe} but Alice could not go in to anybody and it took two hands to hold Alice and Stan so there was no way for me to fight.

"KOALA!" shouted Nomad appering in frount of me and putting a hand out to her. "If you want to kill him i wont stop you but atleast give him a fighting chance let him put down the baby" said Nomad but i dident trust him. I knew that as soon as i put her down he would take her and kill her freeing Panda. "No i would not" said Nomad freeking me out to hell and back no body had sayed anything.

"Oh yes btw if you could not tell im a kishin even if i dont look it and i have like some ery few kishins a secret abilety or two like mind reading" said Nomad staring at me all i woundred was how it worked lucky he could aparently read minds so he could tell me. "Well it's like ... you ever read twilight ya im kind of like edward but i can read you all with ease" "now how about we get this fight started" said Nomad steping back.

"I wont be fighting in this however it is not my fight however Kohala would love nothing better then to kill you but so something with the baby" he said siting down on a near by bench.

"I can hold her and Tristan" said a voice from behind me it was Ike he had George behind him looking over at Stan he nodded his head and i handed oer my baby's.

"Now then lets get this started" said Kohala and she started to change she dident change much but there was a defenint change. Her hair got thicker and longer it also changed to a long flowing purple the small red bow on her shirt was now longer. that last thinged that changed about her apperance was that she got taller but then the last thing that happend was a thin blade however thin it still looked sterdy and strong.

"Stan lets do this" i said holding out my hands and for the first time in a long time Stan was once again in my hands as my wepone. it felt good to fell powerfull again as our bond surged and pulsed feeling this made me gasp from the rush and i stared down the witch in frount of me.

"...So lets go" was all she had to say from us to start i swung down and she faded to the right then spining around me to try to stab at my spine. i did a back flip and landed on her blade then spun to try to slash her head but she bent backwords fliping me off her blade and i ran at her. our blades clashed again and again creating sparks that flew every where i soon found out that that was doing nothing.

I stabed Stan in to the ground and pushed my self up once in the air i pulled him out of the ground and spun down word to try to slash her in half. but she was a fast one she dashed under me and stabed up luckly i was spining so Stan hit her blade and it only slashed my knee. i hit the ground on my feet and slashed at her getting in a lucky hit cuting her arm but this ... bitch was also a witch so she dident play fair and the cut on her arm dissapear almost as soon as it got there and she slaped me away.

The least i could say i was is pissed off i was murderis as i ran at her again but no she wouldent have me atk her again sooooo.

"petal storm canon shooter" she yelled and i jumped from above i saw the same beam that had nearly taken my head off this morning. when the beam was gone and i het the ground ... again i knew i was in for a good fight but would i win.

...

there ya go yet another piece of stuped crappy crap straight from me. hope you liked if not go fuck a toster!. thank you.


	20. KILL THEM WITH FIRE!

chapter 20 [Stan's pov]

Sono yō ni junbi ga dekite, kono shō de wa, nihongo no tango o motte

...

This is hell I can't take much more of this the constent swinging and clashing is chiping at me this witch is no joke. Kohala is way fast and strong to boot her form is perfect and her stratagy inposible yet the way she swung was unreal. Luckly Kyle isent one to give up easely so every time she swung we blocked of chours it worked vice-versa we couldent get in a good hit.

"Stan keep pushing out power and so will I dont let her win" Kyle shouted fliping out of the way of yet another swing and at the same time trying to slash her head. As told I pushed out more power I knew what Kyle was going to do now our trump card our soul resonance. The last time we used that Kyle passed out and that is not somthing we can afourd to happen right now.

"Stan now we have to use it now" said Kyle still doging and blocking for his life.

"Kyle you know we cant use that you cant keep your self up after words" I said but he dident care and he kept pushing in power he had made up his mind ... dameit.

"Fine but try to stay up this time" I shouted pushing out all my power and he took it in selding it back and fourth.

"NOW SERDTSE PADSHEGO ANGELA" ... was. was that russian?

My form started to change tell I was about 50 feet long and once again we were in the air but so was the witch. Kyle wasted no time swingin me but Kohala was fast she doged it with ease and as we contiued to atk she just looked like she was danceing out of there path.

"Good try but we say your last preformance we dident come unprepared" said Kohala and as out last swing was swung she twirld right to us.

"But my faveret part was the end how did that go again. oh ya thats right" said Kohala then punching a knocked out Kyle in the face sending him plumiting to the earth.

"Shit dame it Kyle!" I yelled and I changed back to my human form and grabbed on to Kyle and held him in both my arms and hit the ground like a meteor. I felt fine when I stood up however I cant say the same for the ground before looking at the witch my eyes met Kyle's they were closed so i set him down to rest.

I grited my teeth together and clenched my fists before glaring up at the witch who had her hands in frount of her. Dame it not that again stuped flower beam.

"pedale fiore tiratore tempesta" oh come on can some one just speek english come on italian.

"Shit!" I said faceing myself to the beam shoting right at us head on.

"I wont let you hurt him!" I shouted helding my arms in an x across my chest and brased myself for impackt.

"Bring it on!" and right on cue the beam hit my arms it hurt like hell but not am much as I figured it would so I was able to push agenst it. However this was hard my arms felt like they were disolving my mind was going numb like the rest of my body. the force of the beam flung my arms to my sides but i still pressed my body to the beam keeping it from Kyle.

Every cell in my body was on fire as I pushed back the ray of evil and death ... and flowers. the pain was impossible but I made it the entire time picturing Kyle in my head. The strange this was that after the beam stoped I fell down but I could hear Kohala was screeming and there were other voices but I dident know them they were female and they sounded strong.

"Naka take aim and fire Nala dont give her a chance to stop blocking you even for a second" said one voice.

"Ok Nana but what about you" said a slightly higher pitched voice.

"SOUL RESONANCE WITCH HUNTER" said the voice which im pretty sure was Nana after that I passed out. My body went numb so I dident feel it when some body carred me to a bed but thats were I woke up Kyle was next to me but now I needed to know even more then ever.

Who were the girls who saved us, where were Kohala and Nomad now, were are the girls, where's Ike and George, are the others ok. This is not going to be easy I have to protect Kyle, the kids, and well every body else along with training Tristan from crawlin to walking he learns realy fast. Then I have to keep Alice from killing us all by restricting the Panda inside her with Kyle.

"Stan you're finaly up" said Kenny walking in to Kyle and my room with Tristan in his arms then I saw Butters walk in smileing but i could see something in his eyes. Now what happend next was braougt abut by three things one I felt something was wrong two Kyle woke up three the kid I saw in the house was Tristan ... well fuck.

"...kill them all. kill them with fire" whisper Kyle so angry he couldent screem he was mad to the point of being a darker him. A Kyle that was cool and calm to the point of being cold and heartless I have only seen this Kyle once before and about seven pepole died and if I hadent stoped him i would have been and 8th and god know how many more after that.

This Kyle dident fuck around so normaly I would do what ever I could to stop him but this time i felt the same way it's as if my heart was being raped.

"Stan no ... Raven it's time we show what were realy made of" said Kyle now changing in to the only form stronger then cold and heart less.

"LETS GO GET THEM MUFF CABEDGE'S"

...

end of chapter ... yup no comment just the end ... of this chapter...

and yes Kyle just went jersy and Stan went goth they are now in there strongest soul forms.

if you want to know what theye can do know before there next fight in there forms just leave a comment and i will pm you there new powers and what they look like now ... well what Stan looks like now as a blade if you want to see kyle just watch the episoe where he's jersy.


	21. i'l have one soul fat free please

chapter 21 {yay over 20 chapters sorry it takes so long to update with such a s**ty plot}

[Panda's pov "WTF"]

It's hard to keep track of the days from inside this body I hate it. I will the happyest witch of them all once im out in fact I might be happy enufe to go on a murderis rambage oh yes first thing to do when out. Lucky for me that will be very soon my sister is already gathering her power to pull my soul from this body then I will retern to my former glory.

""I cant wait to be out of this body"" I said in my mind seeing as this body couldent even speek yet.

""But is that what you realy want"" asked Alice or at least her soul asked me im not to sure how but this little welp can speek to me and it's very anoying.

""Yes why wouldent I want out of this place"" I said viewing the self portrayed Alice she dident look all bad but only my soul had power in this body and not much. Her soul contols 75% of this body all i can do is keep it alive as long as im inside of it.

"Are you ready yet Kohala" I heard my father Nomad ask from outside this mind of the little girl.

"Yes I have all the power I need to free her however we need to get somewhere else. somewhere where I can use it and not atract attantion to us" My sister replyed.

Nomad nodded his head and came over to pick me up luckly Alice dident seem to mind she dident even mind being taken away from his mother ... father ... what ever I think it's name was Kyle but i dont realy care.

It felt like I was in his arms for hours not that I minded in truth I kind of missed my father. Now we had reched the destination ... however there was to be a minor set back. One no body saw comeing.

"DIE YOU MUFF MOTHER FUCKER" yelled out a voice I swear I'v heard before but couldent put my finger on it. I wanted a better look and so did Alice but what I saw I had never seen before.

A strange boy whereing a white t-shirt with a star on the frount who also had orange skin came out of nowhere and atk from above with what looked like a big bat wing. Looking closer I could see that it was a blade that looked like a bat wing long with three points comeing from the sharp end and the back was coverd with red. The blade it's self seemend to radeat sadness and wohe from it's very core ... I wanted it.

"Kohala stop them" shouted Nomad as he picked me up and placed me in the center of our little magic act to get my soul free from this body and placed in the body of soul-less little girl.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY" and then it hit me this strange orange skined man was Kyle so that blade must be Stan. however I wish I knew what happend to them they dident look like this before nor where thay this strong.

"Raven do it now!" yelled the strange looking Kyle.

"What ever" replyed the wepone strange did Stans name change when he did?

"NOW FEEL OUR POWER"

"SOUL RESONENS GOTHIC JERSY SUPER BRAWL"

...Oh shit.

"Your to late" said Nomad and i just knotised i was in mid-air.

"My baby" shouted Kyle. and i looked down and saw him but in the corner of my eye i aslo saw the man who was my biggest threat back when i was fighting them for the first time. I think his name was Pip he was now charging at me full speed but with no wepone. What was it he intended to do?

I dident have time tho thing about it as my soul was being extracted from the body of Alice and in to what would soon be my body.

""good bye Panda"" whisperd Alice's soul.

""...good bye""

...

end of chapter yes i know it sucks so dont tell me.


End file.
